Abstract Core A has 5 specific aims. Specific Aim 1 is to provide the component projects with daily administrative support such as assistance with manuscript submissions, receiving and recording orders from the component projects and Core B, placing orders with the appropriate vendors, tracking and recording delivery of the orders and returning those that are incorrect or damaged. Specific Aim 2 is to provide notice of due dates and assistance with submissions to the Animal Research Committee, the Radiation and Biosafety Offices. This Core will also maintain the required safety records for each component laboratory and assist in the preparation of standard operating procedures, scheduling of regulatory visits, maintenance of records regarding chemical and hazardous materials including radioactivity, and maintenance of records of required training for laboratory personnel. Specific Aim 3 is to initiate and keep records of all maintenance contracts and arrange for periodic service as specified under the contracts. Specific Aim 4 is to provide daily bookkeeping and monthly, quarterly and yearly financial reports and projections and maintain all personnel records for members of the component projects and Core B. Specific Aim 5 is to schedule the weekly PPG meetings, the Project and Core Leader meetings, the Internal Advisory Board meetings, and the yearly External Advisory Board Meeting. This Core will also provide assistance with travel arrangements and reimbursement of expenses. Specific Aim 6 is to provide assistance with the financial and scientific reports that must be submitted to the NHLBI each year.